


Before We Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, F/M, I'm starved for attention, M/M, angst first, but - Freeform, comment pls, it's going to be fluff I promise, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates. Everything you are, is everything your soulmate needs. It's like two pieces of puzzle. One cannot be complete without the other. Loki was born without a mark on his skin that indicates he has a soulmate. Not like Thor. A soulmate mark can be anything, a name, their first words to you, an image, a scar... Everyone just knows that it's in the same place as their soulmate's is. Y/n knew her soulmate mark was different. It was too big, so she hid it. Reader x Loki. Reader's friend x Thor. Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

 

Y/n looked up from her laptop's screen with a sigh. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall in her office and she, yet again, sighed. Her internet friend IF/n should be arriving at the airport by now and she was stuck doing the work of her co-worker who called in sick. Y/n always wanted to meet IF/n, but she never got the chance to. No money, no job, nothing. They knew each other for a long time and would do anything to meet. IF/n finally bought some tickets when Y/N told her that she's got a big enough apartment for two. Y/n sent a quick text to IF/n apologizing again for her lateness. Ten minutes later she's quickly shutting off her computer, putting her things in her bag that's almost-a-cute-purse-but-too-worn. She's then going as fats as she can in her heels, checking her watch she softly curses. Fishing in her bag for her car keys, she almost trips and huffs in frustration. _'It'll get better,'_ she told herself, ' _I'll see IF/n soon.'_

She took her car keys out of her bag with a soft 'ah-ha!' and unlocked her car.

* * *

 

IF/n stared sadly at her phone. With a sigh she continued to look around for her friend (and check out guys). When she finally spotted Y/n she jumped up, grabbed her suitcase took off running towards her friend. Y/n was looking around with helpless eyes, trying to catch her breath when someone barreled into her side, she almost lost her balance. Her mouth twisted into a scowl and as she was about to scream at the person, but when she realized who it was, her anger dissipated immediately. "IF/n!" Y/n happily threw her arms around her friend. They chatted on their way home about everything and nothing.

* * *

 

IF/n woke up to the smell of fresh coffee that drifted through Y/n's apartment. She stretched and pushed the blanket off of her. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Y/n sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Y/n glance up at her and gave her a small smile. "G'mornin, hun." IF/n softly chuckled. "I never thought you would say it out loud." Y/n gave her a 'really?' accompanied by a grin. "Yeah, well, the fact that you're here doesn't change the years of me being your sister not by blood or adoption, but by bond. And I love you." IF/n let out an 'awwww' and grinned at Y/n while pouring herself some coffee and making a toast. "I love ya too, sis."

A comfortable silence filled the room as IF/n sat down with her coffee and toast. "Hey, Y/n?" Y/n looked up from her breakfast at IF/n and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Why haven't we talked about our soul-marks? I mean- We don't have to if you don't want to- I just-" Y/n cut her off with an amused expression on her face. "It's okay, it's just that... my soul-mark is very large and I cover it everyday with make-up..." Y/n stood up jogging slightly to fetch a wet blanket. When she returned she wiped her face and arms with it. (As seen on the chapter pic) IF/n's eyes widened as she scanned the... scars? Markings? on her sister's face. Y/n glanced up from the spot on the table she was looking at, in fear of seeing the expression on her sister's face.

"You aren't.... disgusted?" Y/n asked, slightly hesitating. IF/n shook her head and smiled. "You look  _beautiful."_  She answered, her smile turning into a grin. Y/n let out an exasperated huff, punching IF/n on her shoulder. "You liar." IF/n let out an offended noise and protested with a 'It's true!' which was promptly ignored. "Now show me yours! What is it? Their name? Their first words to you? An image? Or something... like mine?" Y/n rapidly fired questions eagerly awaiting IF/n's response. IF/n grinned and lifted up the sleeve on her left arm. There, in beautiful cursive, was a name. 

**'Thor Odinson'**

Y/n grinned at IF/n and scrunched up her nose. "That's a weird name! Poor guy, his parents must hate him!" She giggled. IF/n let out an offended huff. "Awwww, is Missus IF/n Odinson offended?" Y/n teased her friend, but there was only humor in her voice. IF/n slowly let a smirk flow on her face. "Who are you to say anything? As far as you know, your soulmate could be an alien! Maybe he could travel through time..."

* * *

_Somewhere far away in a different universe, the Doctor sneezed. Clara looked at him, smiling. "Someone's talking about you!" She said. He scoffed, fiddling with the Tardis._

_"_ _Don't be ridiculous, Clara. It's just an old story, there's no actual proof that you sneeze when someone's talking about you!"_

* * *

 

Y/n rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing! That's what you get for not listening to the news. There's always a lie every other corner I swear." IF/n pointed her finger at Y/n. "Yeah, well...." Y/n raised her eyebrow. "I... haven't got an argument..." IF/n quietly stated, dropping her hand. Y/n smug smirk only irked IF/n more. When IF/n looked up from her pouting, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Y-Y/n?" When Y/n hummed in reply, IF/n continued. "You probably s-should... look behind you..." Y/n raised an eyebrow and turned in her chair to look at the something IF/n thought she should see. 

In front of her was a.... bridge of sorts? that was colored like a rainbow. As if they both were in a trance, they stood up, captivated, and stepped on the bridge. A second later the only thing remained was the unfinished breakfast on the table and a wet blanket covered by make-up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this fic! I wanted to make it self-insert, but then only I would be getting the satisfaction of this story being brought to life...
> 
> Anyway, how do you think this story'll continue? Where will they end up? Why was the Bifrost there? 
> 
> Remember! Comments are Love! Without inspiration any fanfic could die... Comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki let out a pained gasp as he was hurled out of the void he spent a year falling in. For a while he was fished out and tortured, mind blocked, emotions locked away, thoughts messed with...  _controlled._ And like that, he was sent right back in, to fall again. He lost track of time, his thoughts, feelings everything. Now, he finally landed, but he was still  _controlled-_

His body was not his own, the thoughts in his head, as if they were whispered in his ear. Eyes flashing green as he fought for control of  _his own body._  He was so tired, but his pride would not let him be used  _once again._ He tried gritting his teeth, but he could only twitch his lips as the darkness and  _not-his-thoughts_  consumed his mind. Loki, yet again, began to fall.

Loki-who-was-not-Loki grinned as the presence in  _their_  mind fell asleep, into the dark. As a spear began to materialize in his hand, magic began to swirl around him and he teleported.

* * *

As if she was waking up, Y/n blinked away the glazed look she had in her eyes not a minute ago. She quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for IF/n. A soft gasp alerted her of her friend's presence behind her. She quickly turned around, intent on hugging  her friend, but as she was about to do so, IF/n tackled her to the ground. Y/n turned to see why she did it and saw an arrow driven into the ground. If IF/n had not tackled Y/n, it would've hit her heart.

Fear coursed through the veins as she let out a soft curse. Quickly, she grabbed IF/n's hand and began to run, trying to dodge more of the danger, she was sure, to come. Not knowing where she was going or who the attacker is, she stopped, searching for a way out. That was a mistake.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The voice seemed to echo around them, sound bouncing off the walls that Y/n swore weren't there a minute ago. In her haste to get away, she never looked properly around herself. Men in black suits ran into the room, surrounding them from all sides. Her fear grew as she saw them draw their guns and point them at herself and IF/n.

"I'll say it again, who are you and how did you get here?" The voice was now coming from above. Y/n glanced up only to stare incredulously at a man in the rafter with a bow and an arrow. The arrow was pointed at her chest, again, only this time did she register that they expected an answer. She opened her mouth to answer, but her brain stuttered to a stop and no words came out. She fearfully hugged IF/n close. She didn't know if it was to protect IF/n, or to protect herself. Her thoughts could no longer continue, because of the hard blow to the back of her head. She was out before she hit the ground.

* * *

Clint Barton was  _not_  having a good day. First of all, some two girls appear out of a rainbow bridge in S.H.I.E.L.D. That's like some My Little Pony shit! Then they began running and while he was following them a stray nail caught his shirt and tore a noticeable hole in it. After they knocked the girls out they escorted them to some cells they had free and he got questioned on how they got in. When they were done with him they sent him to Nick Fury, so the director can review footage. To say the least he was  _not_ _happy._  Fury then sent him on a long and hard mission and, Clint suspected, out of sheer spite.

* * *

_Omake 1:_

While fighting an attacker managed to shove Steve so hard he fell. When Tony saw him, a mischievous smirk pulled up his lips under his mask. Instead of talking to Steve, he turned on the intercom.

" _A SENIOR CITIZEN HAS FALLEN!"_ Everyone quickly glanced around themselves, until they spotted Steve, still laying on the ground. Deciding a bit of fun won't kill anyone, they joined in.

_"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM GET UP!"_

_"EVERYONE MAKE WAY I'M CALLING THE AMBULANCE!_ "

Steve slowly sat up, raised his hand to his intercom and in the most not-amused voice he had he said:

" _Fuck you guys."_

* * *

_Omake 2:_

Loki stood in front of his mirror in his Jotunn form, fingers slowly brushing against it.

_"Whoooo~ is that monster that I~ seeee~"_

_"Staring straight back at me?"_

_"When will my reflection show...."_

The image in the mirror transformed into him, but he had so much muscles like bitch  _d a m n._ His hair flowing in the wind-

  
_"Who I am inside?"_

Thor burst a hand through the wall right into the mirror, took his hand out and put his head in.

"Brother, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! This is something like a filler, important, but short since I want the big shit to happen later on. And as it is so short, I wanted to give you guys two bonuses! AKA omake! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at humor--


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far away, there is a throne room. Kneeling behind a throne, a clothed, armored figure known as The Other, bows.

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power,..." 

The Other faces a horned shaped shadow. Loki steps out of the shadows, eyes glowing blue in the darkness. A servant went forward holding a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades. Loki takes it and his eyes seem to glow brighter...

"But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow." The Other continued, as tens of thousands of chitauri stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows and columns. Loki smirks, The Other's last words flowing into his ears...

"The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

* * *

Y/n woke up to chaos, people were running, screaming and she was in a cell with IF/n. It's like an earthquake. She quickly scans the room for an escape, she pots the keys to her cell carelessly thrown to the ground, close enough so she can reach it. Before she can even make a move to do so, the door to the cell collapses... She grabs IF/n and starts dragging her out, trying to get some people to help, but only the self-destructing facility remains. As IF/n is beginning to wake up Y/n is running as fast as she can with her friend on her back. Spotting a window not too far up from the ground, she jumps.

As her feet hit her ground, IF/n jumped off her back and looked her in the eyes as if asking what was going on. Y/n tried to convey her message of 'Not right now' through her features and grabbed IF/n's hand. They both bolted from there, searching for a vehicle to get as far as possible. When they spotted a van about to ride off, they ran as fats as they could to reach it. When they did, they quickly opened the back of it and jumped on. A man just finished speaking into a walkie-talkie, when a cloud of blue light consumed the facility and parts of the desert.

The van they're in feels a jolt of the blast-wave. The entire facility swallows into itself **.** An unimaginable implosion...

* * *

As soon as they were found, they were locked in a cage, again. "Do something, and you go plummeting down." They said. Both of the girls glanced at each other and thought about the things they did to deserve this. Little did they know, that they were locked there for not having any files out there, what-so-ever. No photographs, not security footage in the stores, streets... And that's what S.H.I.E.L.D hated. The unknown.

'Take out the threat before it becomes a threat.' As they say... She didn't doubt that they would interrogate her as soon as they crisis, whatever it is, is over.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one word was whispered into Y/n's mind... 

_Kneel_

* * *

They are suddenly escorted out of the room, into what seems like a conference room, saying that here was a more dangerous prisoner they needed to 'stash' there. Before they left, she heard bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about the speech reminded her of the one she got. Typical.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"

"Ant. Boot." Well  _damn._  Are they teaching a child how to recognize things or what?

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Y/n's mark throbs painfully at the voice, as if telling her to go meet him.

" How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control." Wow, so this was the chaos...

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Y/n thinks for a crazy moment that they are cosplaying- but then she feels the cold push of a barrel of a gun pushed against her back to get her moving, away from the conversation, leaving her to wonder. 

A guy with an eye-patch nods to the agents behind herself and they start following him. As soon as he enters a room, she knows she can die happily now, with the eye-candy she's getting, it'll last her a lifetime. IF/n beside her is almost drooling. They missed the entire conversation, until the spotlight was on them. A man with a glowing blue light _in his chest,_  points at them.

"So, Nicky-boy, who are they?" They were eyeing her weirdly, some with pity and others with confusion. She did not understand until she realized that she  _had not re-applied her make-up._  As the realization hit her she tried to get her cuffed hands from behind herself to hide her face, but when she realized that it was not going to happen, she hid her face behind IF/n, who gave an awkward crooked grin.

"These prisoners were found in our base. We tried to look into their files, but they do not have any, nor is there any footage on any security cameras. It is as if they appeared out of thin air." The Eye-Patch stated with a neutral face, a corner of his mouth betraying the annoyance he felt.

"I am not one to judge upon appearances, but these two fair maidens could do no damage! Look at how frail their arms are!" Thor said, pointing at IF/n's arms, she huffed glaring at him.

"And who are you to think I could do no damage?" IF/n challenged. Y/n behind her hissed a 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!', but, alas, she was ignored. Thor straightened and put a fist to his heart with a proud smile. 

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Both of the girls blinked, looked at each other, and burst into uncontrollable laughter. When they noticed no one else was laughing, they looked at the other people with a 'Really?' look and got a nod in response. IF/n pursed her lips and rolled up her sleeve. Thor looked curiously at her arm and then took it. 

"So it really is true?" He finally asked. IF/n looked at him, a questioning eye-brow raised.

"I have been told from the time I was young, that here existed a universe, where everyone had a chosen one and it was inked with the darkest black in their skin. I always dreamed there was one for me, but I have gone astray and forgot of my dream, but it seems, that it came true..." He said as her raised his knuckled to his lips, kissing them. IF/n's face was redder than a cherry, wondering about the things she had done to deserve this hotness, like guuuurl-

Y/n peeked out behind IF/n and looked up at Thor. He looked taken aback by her marks and she looked down, fearing of seeing the disgust she was sure was there.

"Your marks... they are the same as of a Jotun's..." She looked up at him, his eyes holding nothing else but sheer  _hope._  She slowly went forward, abandoning her hiding place and nervously glancing around the room.

"...they are the same as my brother's." Many 'WHAT?!'s rung out in the room, almost making her eardrums shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't know if you liked the omakes in the last chap, but if you did please let me know and I'll write some in the next chapters! This chapter is also a tad bit longer, as an apology for the short chap before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y/n's P.O.V** _

IF/n and I were then escorted out of the room, still thought of as prisoners, Thor wanted to spend more time with IF/n, but they still need to do some 'things'. That's at least what I heard. After a while, they came for me with an excuse that I'm going to meet my soul-mate. When we didn't leave the area where the cells were, I realized that this isn't a meet-and-greet, but an interrogation. Walking at the same pace as the agents escorting me I glanced around me, trying to remember the way, but I didn't have to, because this was the way to the, as I called it, look-smug-and-you-fall cell.

The doors opened and a combined smell of frost, books and that of a forest hit me. It's as if all my senses were sharper, no one else noticed the smell. My mark began burning, starting only with a slight pain, the longer I was here the stronger the burning became. I sucked it all in, and sat down next to Natasha, who was already there. Natasha abruptly stood up at the last thing he said and began walking away.

"You're a monster."

"No, you brought the monster." The voice the voice the _voice._ I knew that voice! But from where? Keeping my head down, my eyes wide open I searched through my memories, until I found it. _**Kneel**_

"So, Banner... that's your play." The person in the cell staggered, looking at Natasha. "What?"

Natasha put her hand on her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." So _that's_ his name! Loki. Natasha turned to Loki, no doubt proud of herself. "Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen.

Clearing my throat, I look up at him, scanning every inch of him. I know that this is my soulmate, but something seems _wrong._ His flickering eyes, trembling hands, maybe it's his posture?

"Something is _wrong._ What is it?" I quietly inquired. Snapping out of whatever that was, he narrowed his eyes at me, blue setting it.

"There's nothing wrong, mortal. Why are you here? You have what you need, but- Ohhh, did Thor bring you? Markings similar to mine, did he hope to accomplish something?! A mere _mortal?_ He's stupider that I thought, but then, I didn't think much of him either." Standing up I started to exit the room, but before I could make another step a big tremor ran through the ship, throwing me towards his cell. My head and my back hit the glass, and I blacked out for a bit. When I cam to, Loki was in front of me, smiling mischievously. As if it was a game, he picked me up and put me in the cell. Creating an illusion of himself, Loki looked at the door expectantly.

Thor walked in, and I tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. I couldn't move.

"NO!" Thor charges at his brother, but he only goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up with me. Loki smiles.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki smiles again and walks over to the control panel, hand hovering over it.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Panic and fear gripped me, what do I do now? An agent entered the room, aiming at Loki something akin to a gun.

"Move away, please." With a smirk, Loki moves away from the panel.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" With a loud gasp ending his question, the Agent falls impaled through the heart by Loki, who cast an illusion of himself and sneaked up behind the Agent.

"No!" Thor roars with rage and sadness. Loki sends the Agent flying against the wall. The Agent slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control panel and gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch, covering the button. My eyes meet Loki and as he sees the fear within them, he makes me visible again. Thor notices me and looks hopefully at his brother, but Loki's hand just hit the button, causing Thor and me to fall to our deaths.

**3rd P.O.V**

Y/N was in shock, she couldn't scream, she couldn't move and all she knew was that she was _falling_. Thor, trying to escape the glass cage, bounced off the cell pod, as it drew closer to land, Thor tried to swing at the glass, but missed. As land drew closer Y/n closed her eyes, her life flashing through her mind. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor grabbed Y/n, positioned himself onto the glass door and leaped just as the cage was about to hit the ground. The cell crashed into the shore as Thor crashed with Y/n in his hands out into the meadow. Thor got up, intending to go fight, but he couldn't leave his soulmate's friend and his brother's soulmate here! Picking the unconscious Y/n up in a bridal style with one hand, he spun Mjölnir and _flew._

Loki looked down at the destroyed glass cell, no remorse flashing in his blue cold eyes. He then closes the hatch, but when he is about to leave, a weak voice interrupts him.

"You're gonna lose." The Agent was wasting his last breaths by talking.

"Am I?" Loki answered, as he turned to face the Agent.

"It's in your nature." He fired back.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?" He smirks to himself. (no doubt feeling proud of himself.)

"You lack conviction." The Agent states.

"I don't think I-" Loki gets cut off as The Agent shoots Loki with his Phase 2 Weapon Prototype, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.

"So _that's_ what it does." The Agent murmurs to himself, amusement coloring his voice.

* * *

Tony sighs, wondering how got stuck carrying two girls into his tower. He put them into the guestrooms and went on to do his business.

* * *

Y/n was getting used to waking up to chaos. She guessed that was bad. Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was, and let out a frustrated noise.

"Hello, can I help you?" A voice echoed through the room, scaring her witless.

"Who are you?!" She asked wildly looking around herself.

"I am Jarvis, Tony Stark's, or as you know him Iron Man's AI." She took a moment to compose herself, muttering a 'Okay, okay.', she got up and looked at the camera in the corner.

"Jarvis, could you please help me find Tony?" The door opened as Jarvis answered with an 'Of course.'

* * *

**Y/n's P.O.V**

When I finally reached the 'penthouse' as Jarvis said, I found Tony, Loki and, most importantly, IF/n. Rushing towards IF/n, I quickly hugged her promising her that I'm safe. Turning my head towards the guys, I wanted to face-palm.

"Jarvis. Anytime now." Tony looks smug and- oh, no. He totally did not piss Loki off- aaaaand Loki threw him out of the window. Fantastic.

IF/n looks at me, disturbed. "That was one hell of a conversation, before you came. Anyway, who was that green weirdo?" Y/n averted her eyes, mumbling. "He's... uhh... kinda... uhm, my soulmate... aaaaaand you soulmate's brother..." my sentence got quieter and quieter until I shut up completely.

IF/n patted my shoulder, looking sympathetic. _Damn._ I never had the urge to break someone's hand. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! It's me! Here's a new chap and yeah-- I'm planning the next chap to be IF/n centric, since this one was kinda all about Y/n.. Anyway, did you like it? If not, please tell me what you didn't like! Are you lost? I'll help you? Find some spelling mistake or just any mistake at all? Please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd person's  P.O.V**

Y/n was pacing in Tony's penthouse. IF/n was getting dizzy.

"Y/n... what are you doing?" Y/n stared at IF/n as if she was going bippity-boppity-fucking-boo. "My soulmate is fucking _cray-cray,_ IF/n, what the hell do you think I'm doing?" IF/n, unimpressed, blinked lazily at her friend from Tony's couch.

"And my soulmate already has a girlfriend, boo-hoo. Get over it." Y/n blinked at IF/n. "He does?" IF/n pouted and crossed her arms. "I knew that all-in-one hotness pack was too good to be true!" Y/n pinched the bridge of her nose and blinked at IF/n.

"So. Our soulmates are gods."

"We already established that."

"My soulmate is a cray-cray supervillain."

"Yes."

"Your soulmate already has a girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Time to go home!" Y/n turned to the broken window and stalked forward, ready to jump and end this dream. IF/n caught her hand, sat her down and slapped her. "C'mon girl! You're giving up just like this? Hell no! I ain't letting you! We just found our soulmates, we're in a universe with superheroes! Our soulmates are alien princes that are hot as _hell._ " Y/n grumbled, slapped her cheeks and looked out of the window, to a sky with another portal. Her mouth that was before set in a determined frown, went into a think line while her eyebrow twitched. "Oh god _dammit."_

* * *

"Y/n, could you please stop fucking _pacing?"_ IF/n glowered from the couch while glaring at her best friend, who was, yet again, pacing in the penthouse.

"A whole fucking army just came out of _another fucking portal."_ Y/n said, her hands in front of her, frantically gesturing at the portal outside the window. IF/n scoffed and looked down at the Avengers.

"Look! The guys and gal are handling it, alright?! And, we're safe here." Y/n sat down next to IF/n and laid her head on IF/n's lap.

"I just... I'm not sure, ya know? My soulmate is... you saw him! And what are you going to do now, since he has a girlfriend?" Y/n questioned, suddenly tired. IF/n started running her fingers through Y/n's hair, her mouth pulling into a frown and answered.

"I know. Well, I'm not going to seperate them, only because I'm jealous. I'm not that big of a bitch. And if they are happy, then I'm happy." IF/n waved her finger, as if to make a point. Y/n looked at at her friend and smiled.

"You know that you're the best thing that happened to me, right?" IF/n looked down at her, her smile returning. "I know. Without me you'd be lost." Y/n giggled at her and with that they settled into a comfortable silence. For a little while, everything was perfect.

* * *

A big crash woke them up, as they wonder what it was, another crash can be heard in the building. Without needing to say anything they ran to the source, only to discover the Hulk smashing Loki repeatedly to the ground, flattening him. Y/n winces in sympathy, while IF/n only cringes. The Hulk then jumps out of the building, going back to fight the chitauri, leaving an unconscious Loki behind. Y/n sits down without a word and waits. IF/n sighs, sits down next to her and does the same.

When Loki wakes up, they stand up and walk over to him. Y/n leans in to look him in the eyes, noticing they are still blue, still _cold_ , she sighed, and held him down so he can't escape. It was fairly easy, since he was still weak and hurt. When she looked up she found the Avengers, looking pissed and staring at Loki.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink." Tony kinda smirks, the Hulk and IF/n snort while Y/n looks confused. "Am I missing something?"

* * *

After that Loki passed out and, according to the doctors here, went into a comma. Thor and Y/n were both very distraught, nobody could get them to come out of their rooms, except each other, Jane and IF/n. Thor kept telling Y/n stories of Loki, while she told him what she thought happened to him. One afternoon, he, Y/n and IF/n were sitting in the living room, Y/n describing her instincts about Loki.

"When I first met him I _knew_ that it was him, but I also _knew_ that it was not him. When I looked into his eyes, something seemed wrong. I don't know why, but whenever I saw his blue eyes, it just felt wrong..." She trailed off, a confused frown on her face.

"Blue? My brother's eyes were not blue. They were green. What shade was the blue?" Thor sternly asked her, making her blink.

"Uhm... Tesseract blue, I think? I don't know if I was hearing things, but... He also mentioned a 'Thanos'-" She was cut off when Thor abruptly stood up, an alarmed expression on his face.

"It seems that we are in great danger. I have to return to my realm to warn my father." With that he took off somewhere, leaving Loki here. Y/n usually visited him everyday in his comma and talked to him. He was stationed in one of Tony's guest room, right next to Y/n's and Thor's. With a sigh Y/n stood up and went to Loki's room. Dragging a chair from his work table, she sat down next to him. Reaching a hand out she ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes scanning his face. Her other hand cupped his cheek and she stroked it with her thumb.

"Hey... Today we realized that you were controlled... Took us too long, didn't it?" She let out a humorless laugh."I'm sorry... for _everything_ that happened to you. Someday... I'd like to meet you when you're _you._ Maybe then you can tell me all the things that happened. Maybe then-" She cut herself off due to the tightness in her throat and the burning in her eyes, with a shuttering breath, she continued. "Maybe then... we'll get to love each other? ... I hope so. So, please, wake up soon, I don't have much time, unlike you gods, I have only about sixty to eighty years left and, believe me, you wouldn't like me when I'm old." A sad smile graced her lips, when she thought about all the things that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter! All of a sudden I didn't know how to continue the story and my imagination just abandoned me in a hole with an unfinished story and left to go on an vacation. I hope you like this chapter and tell me if there is something you think I could improve in!


	6. Chapter 6

Loki looked around himself, noticing the darkness surrounding him. Eyes flicking left and right, he turned around only to come and face a mirror? No, no... it isn't a mirror, then what-?

"Don't you remember? I _am_ you." His reflection ( _couldn't be-)_ said, with it's _~~blueblueblue~~_ eyes shining in the dark.

"No you are not. _You_ are what I've become with the control of Thanos. You are not myself, and never will be." Real-Loki stated with narrowed eyes, body already positioning itself to seem not-threatening, but his hand was hovering over his thigh, where his hidden dagger was. This only seemed to amuse his _reflection_.

"Do you think you can harm me inside your own mind? I have overtaken it once and I can do it again," Not-Loki smirked, "That is, if you don't mind me destroying _everything_ and _everyone_ you have _ever_ loved _._ Imagine what would happen to the poor, _poor_ humans and your only, human, SOULMATE!" N-Loki screamed, proving it's(Loki was not willing to call it a _person)_ madness to R-Loki. R-Loki glared at N-Loki, hand still hovering over his thigh.

"Try to hurt anyone and you _die."_ R-Loki hissed through his clenched teeth. N-Loki laughed wildly, and then lunged at R-Loki, a staff in his hands.

* * *

Y/n woke up with her head propped up on her arms, which were on Loki's chest.  She looked up at him, only to find him panting and sweating. She put the back of her hand on his forehead, feeling for the fever, but she got burned. She quickly tore his covers off of him, took a towel from his closet and put it in cool water, after that she quickly rushed to him and put the towel on his forehead, but the towel was immediately hot, the coldness only lasting for a second. She grimaced, realizing that she will have to go out, when she remembered that there might be some ice in the freezer. She muttered a 'I'll be right back.' to Loki and went to fetch the ice. When she returned, she almost dropped the ice. Loki was _blue_ AND he had the _same markings as her._ She took it as a bad sign, quickly putting the ice on his forehead.

"Jarv?" Y/n looked into one of the cameras with a worried look in her eyes. "Could you please lower the temperature in this room? I think he needs it. Also, could you please inform someone of what's happening? Even though I don't know myself..." She mumbled the last part to herself, glancing at Loki.

"Of course, Y/n." Y/n nodded to herself, and took Loki's hand into her own, releasing a shuttering breath. A few minutes later, Bruce and Tony walked in, their clothes black, their hair disheveled and faces black, from a messed up experiment, she guessed.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, eyes studying Loki's blue complexion. Tony put his arms around himself, shivering.

"Why is it so damn cold in here?! Jarvis! Why is it so cold here?" Tony asked Jarvis, scowl on his face, arms wrapped around himself trying to warm himself up.

"That is, because Y/n has requested it, also Mr. Odinson has mention his brother being a 'Frost Giant', thus informing us that a colder climate is better for Mr. Laufeyson." Jarvis calmly answered Tony. Tony quickly glanced at Y/n, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I fell asleep for a while," she checked the clock,"Like... an hour, I think, and when I woke up, he had a crazy fever... it looked like he was having a nightmare and-" She was cut off when Jarvis started talking.

"Sir, Mr. Odinson has arrived." Y/n let go of Loki's hand and checked his temperature. Deciding that it's safe to leave him here for a while, she ran out of the room. She ran all the way up to the platform she was sure Thor was on. When she reached it she grabbed Thor's shoulders and when he opened his mouth to say something, she slapped her hand over it and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thor, Loki is sick. I don't know _how_ , _why_ or _when,_ but I know that it's not good. His fever was high enough to burn and Thor, he-...."Y/n choked on the word and with a deep breath to get her composure back, she continued,"He has the same markings as me." Thor's eyes widened in understanding, but then his looked down at Y/n, something like regret in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Lady Y/n, but I have not learned the art of medicine. My brother has a bit of an, ah, _experience_ with wounds and sicknesses." As he said that, he looked away as if he was remembering something. Y/n shoulders slumped and the hope in her eyes diminished, but didn't completely fade. "But, as it may seem, I may think of something when I see my brother. I have watched him for years treating me and my friends-" he continued, ignoring Y/n's 'My friends and _I'_ ,"- so there is still I chance I can identify it." Y/n looked up at him, but it seemed as if she was staring him _down_. Thor did not look away, nor did he soften his gaze, he stood there, determination in his eyes. Y/n then nodded at him, as if he passed some sort of test, grabbed his hand and let him to Loki's room- _chambers_ , Y/n added as an afterthought.

As they walked in the tower, IF/n joined them, quietly chatting with Thor. Jarvis opened the door to Loki's room for them and they entered. Y/n and Thor speed-walked to Loki's bedside, Y/n sitting back down into her chair, Thor kneeling next to her and IF/n sitting down on the bed next to Thor. Thor cursed his inability to touch his brother in this state. Y/n grabbed Loki's hand in her own, thumb rubbing circles on Loki's skin. Thor stared at Y/n with wide eyes, glancing at her face and Loki's hand in her own.

"How are you able to do that?" Thor asked curiously, still glancing between her hands and her face. She only raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. He pointed at her hand, still holding onto Loki's.

"He is a Frist Giant, anyone else who touches him gets a Frostbite. How are you able to do so, without being wounded?" Y/n frowned and grabbed Loki's hand in both of hers, finger trailing on his markings that are the same as her. She tried to come up with a reason, why that is, but she couldn't.

"I-.... I don't know... maybe it's-" She got cut off when red eyes shot wide open and Loki sat up. Eyes searching wildly around the room, when he saw Thor, he grabbed both of Thor's armored shoulders, frost forming around Loki's hands.

"Brother... I do not have much time, but," he tried to catch his breath, but when he realized he didn't have much time, he gave up," I must tell you this.... It's Thanos, his-... h-his control is getting stronger... I soon may not.... be myself... heed my warning.... brother-" Loki looked like he wanted to say a lot more, but his time has run out, Y/n jumped out of her chair, to catch him, when he began to fall and laid him back down on the bed.

A tense silence fell and chaos was sure to come.

* * *

 

_Omake 1:_

Y/n walked down the stairs, when she saw a beautiful woman walk up the stairs. Y/n got out of the way and checked out the woman who strangely looked like Loki- wait WHAT?! _'Well, he's a trickster, he's a magician, so who says that he can't turn into a beauty? My soulmate is awesome._' When Y/n arrived downstairs she found Tony sitting at the bar, scotch in hand and an empty glass beside him.

"Heya Tony, had a good time?" Y/n asked with a smile. Tony looked at her with a smug grin.

"Did you see that hot chick walking up the stairs? I got her. Well, I flirted with her, but she only smiled at me... she almost seemed _amused..._ huh... nevermind..." Y/n's eyebrow twitched.

 

"How much did you drink?"

"Uhm.... this is my second bottle.... or my third one? Bah!" Tony grunted, putting his head in his hand.

"Tony, that was Loki."

"Uh-huh... wait wait wait.... did you just say _Loki?"_ Y/n only nodded.

"GODDAMMIT!! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Tony stood up, muttering curses under his breath and walked away.

_Omake 2:_

"I-.... I don't know... maybe it's-" She got cut off when red eyes shot wide open and Loki sat up. Eyes searching wildly around the room, when he saw Thor, he grabbed both of Thor's armored shoulders, frost forming around Loki's hands.

"I need to pee." Loki stood up and marched towards the bathroom. A few seconds later you could hear a toilet flush. Then water running. Loki then came out of the bathroom, laid back down on the bed, pulled his covers over him and closed his eyes.

"Wake me up in two hours."

IF/n almost bust a nut laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the omakes and the story! Tell me if there are any mistakes, please! Also if you have any critique, don't be shy to share!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter pic was just me being proud of an aesthetic I made. Also, this one too-

 

All Avengers were assembled in the living room, all of them sitting at the table. Y/n was standing behind Steve, while IF/n was standing behind Tony. Tony put his hand on his temples, rubbing them trying to avoid a headache.

"So, let me get this straight, Loki was someone else's pawn, basically mind-control, there's alot of powerful stones no one told us about and a super-across-universes-known-evil-mastermind is going to get them to court death? Really?" Y/n looked at Tony, shrugging. Thor nodded, expression grim.

"If he gets to the time, uhm, 'stone' all will be lost. He could spend a thousand years on looking for all the of the other ones, if he got to the space 'stone' first, it would be even quicker. As much as it pains me to admit, Father has refused to help. I tried to get some troops, or even my comrades to come, but it has failed. We will have to ask for help on Midgard. Any Midgardian magicians? Warriors? Archers? Anything is good, it is needed. We are going to _war."_

* * *

Y/n let out a slow breath, both hands on the sides of a sink in her bathroom. She looked into the mirror at herself, bags under her eyes, her mark slowly turning the same shade as Loki's is. Thor's announcement pulled her from her fantasy world where she got her prince and lived happily ever after. Splashing some water on her face, she decided.

She was not going to be a damsel in distress. She was not going to be useless. She was going to _war_ and you can bet that she is going to _fight._

* * *

"Sir, I have a phone call from Mr. Fury." Tony looked up from his work, pulling up is safety glasses onto his forehead.

"Let 'im through." Tony replied, going back to his work.

"Stark."

"Eye-patch. Pirate. Baldy. Whichever you choose." Tony got the feeling Fury's eyebrow twitched.

"Now is not the time for games, Stark. I have contacted the Sorcerer Supreme to come help with the Mad Titan. We have also contacted the british equivalent of S.H.I.E.L.D, but I am sure you already know with your hobby of digging through things that you shouldn't."

"I'm feeling the love, really." 

"Just... just do your work, Stark." Fury said in exasperation. A corner of Tony's mouth twitched upwards.

"Yes, sir." It was impossible how much sarcasm dripped off these two words. The quiet grumble Fury let out right before he cut off the call was the highlight of Tony's day.

* * *

Thor turned to Y/n, regret in his eyes. "It seems that I cannot convince Father to let Loki leave, he will not believe my words without evidence, which we do not have. And... why do you seem so tired?" Thor questioned, eyeing Y/n's tired and sweaty face.

"I've been preparing for the war. I do not want to stand behind you guys, using you as shields. I want to fight, but it does not fit me. I cannot make strategies and I do not have anything else to fight with... Also, why don't you take the scepter?" Y/n said with a grimace on her face.

"I have.... brought a few magic books with me for, ah, well.... Lady Jane has asked me for them, but she had informed me of her failure to decipher it. That is a great idea!" Thor shouted with a triumphant look on his face. Y/n probed more for the magic books and when he finally gave them to her, she took them to her room, studying them up and down. When she could not figure them out, she left them on her side table, every intention on not giving up. She then went to Loki's room hoping for _something._

When she reached his room, she did not find Thor there, which surprised her a lot. Pulling up the chair she sat on before to his bedside, she grabbed his hand and began thinking.

' _When he used his magic, he did not have an incantation, but it could have been because he is advanced, like Harry Potter. It also seems like he does not need a wand, so it's like... and energy? Or maybe science? The book has said 'One is All, All is One', but what does that mean? One is all... Is it like one for all and all for one from Shakespeare? But what does the use of 'is' mean?'_  

' _Nature.'_ A soft whisper in her mind made her jump and look around. Finding no one she continued the thoughts. ' _Nature? What do they mean? Nature... is all... and one... is_ me _?_ ' Realization hit her, her eyes widening, hand trembling, Loki's hand still in her grip. An impossibly wide grin stretched across her face, she looked at Loki's face, no doubt in her mind that the voice came from him. She brushed his hair to the side with the same grin on her face, gratitude in her eyes. Whispering a soft 'thank you' she practically flied to her room.

* * *

IF/n was talking with Jane. They became the best of friends, as if the knew each other since they were born, bonding on the topic of Thor, crazy friends and the situation currently going on. When they saw Thor in the kitchen, IF/n smiled, her cheeks dusted pink.

_**IF/n P.O.V** _

I then turned to Jane and she is-  _helpless._  And I know she is-  _helpless._ And her eyes are just-  _helpless._  And I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time. I have never had a chance from the start. 1, I'm a girl from a world where my job is to work and take care of kids. 2. He wants to befriend me because I'm his soulmate, who wouldn't? Nice going IF/n, Y/n was right, now you will never be satisfied. 3, I know Jane like I know my own mind, you'll never find anyone who is as trusting or as kind if I tell her I love him she would be silently resigned, he'd be mine! She'd say 'I'm fine!' she'd by lying!

_**3rd person's P.O.V** _

IF/n plastered on a fake smile, pushing Jane towards Thor. Jane let out a quiet protesting squeak. When they reached Thor, he greeted them with a wide grin.

"Lady Jane, Lady IF/n!" IF/n waved off the greeting. "How many times have I told you to call me IF/n?" Jane returns the greeting and Thor gives IF/n a sheepish grin.

"I have a two happy messages!" IF/n and Jane prodded for more. "I have found a way for Loki to be released, Lady Y/n has helped me realize some things. She has also learned magic. I still do not know how she managed to do so, she refused to indulge my curiosity." IF/n's face lit up with happy grin and when she caught on what her bestie was doing, she sped off to the gym. Jane stayed with Thor, conversing about Asgard.

* * *

_Omake 1: Y/n being a little shit_

"Hey, Y/n? Could you please make me a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Tiny." After half an hour she returned from Starbucks, cup in hand. Tony took it and began to drink, when he looked at the side of the cup, he muttered a  _'I didn't have enough caffeine for this shit.'_ and walked away. The writing said 'Tiny Stork aka Irish Milk'.

* * *

"Y/n? Has thou seen my brother?"

"I have not seen him, but he's in Hawaii on a vacation, Troll." 

* * *

"You didn't see me."

"Of course I didn't, Lily. Where are you going, anyway?"

"Hawaii, need a vacation."

* * *

"Y/n? I'm going in the vents, you didn't see me, don't know where or who I am, okay?"

"'kay, Clip. See ya later, Hotguy."

"It's Hawke-"

"That's what I said. Hotguy."

* * *

"Do you know where Clint is?"

"He's in the vents."

"He told you not to tell, didn't he?"

"Clip did, Clint didn't."

"Sure."

"See ya around, Nut."

"Why do you do this."

* * *

"I saw IF/n at the gym. She said you were preparing for the war, so she has to too."

"I am preparing. What about you, Stella?"

"Y/n."

"Yes, Popsicle Anaconda?"

"That is not even similar-"

"Shhh."

* * *

"Hey, Y/n."

"Hey, Bruce!"

".... Ran out of words?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Boobs?"

"Aaaand nevermind..."

* * *

_Omake 2: IF/n appreciating that ass_

Steve turned around and left the room, Y/n, IF/n and the Avengers watching him go.

"I hate to see him leave, but I love to watch him go." IF/n stated.

"Heart of gold and shoulder-waist ratio of a dorito." Y/n added. IF/n and Y/n burst out laughing, Tony and Bruce snickering next to them. Thor stood there confused while Clint and Natasha stood there, resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yea, Hamilton all the way- I'm sorry don't kill me please- I was stuck without a laptop :'' Have some omakes?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute sister moment and realisation.

 

IF/n panted harshly, exhausted from all the training she had done. Calming her breathing, she looked at the clock, only to see that it was 2am. Taking the towel she brought, she wiped off the sweat and went to her room. IF/n stood in the shower, many thoughts raging through her head. She had managed to keep them at bay while training, but now, they were running wild. She turned off the water, dried herself off and went to sit on her bed, intent on sleeping. She sat there, unable to move due to her thoughts. Few minutes later she got up, rubbed her eyes with a scowl, willing the burning behind them to go away. Sighing, she went downstairs and poured herself some alcohol Tony had laying around. She really didn't care. 

 _'It feels like I was dumped by the love of my life, through a_ fucking _message.'_ she let out a bitter snort at that thought. ' _Heh... he's my soulmate, isn't that the same? It felt like we knew each other for years, but he was not my... lover, it felt like he was my best friend._

_..._

_Like, I want them to be happy. I do! But...'_ she drank the whole glass. ' _God, what am I trying to prove?!'_ Pouring herself some more, she let herself go, not caring. Not caring what happened, not caring about Thor, Y/n, the upcoming war, she just... wanted to  _stop caring._

* * *

Y/n walked downstairs, intent on making herself some coffee and going back to practicing magic again. Her hand next to her, gliding across the wall as she walked down the stairs, thoughts somewhere else. When she reached the bottom, she walked towards the kitchen and began making two coffees. Taking out a glass and pouring water in it Y/n checked the clock and realized that she was awake the whole night. It was currently 6 am and mostly everyone should be up and about. She suspected Steve, Natasha and Clint were in the gym, she was also sure that Tony and Bruce spent the night in the lab while Thor was still sleeping. 

Y/n placed a cup of coffee and a glass of water in front of IF/n, gently nudging her to wake up. IF/n blinked open her eyes, squinted at Y/n, closed them, stretched her back and arms, cracked her neck, rubbed her eyes and smiled when she saw the drinks in front of her. Taking the glass, she downed it in one go.

"What happened? Need anyone killed? I've got some beginner magic now, so that should help..." Y/n softly said to IF/n trying not to worsen her hangover. IF/n let out an unladylike snort and took the coffee.

"Thanks, sis, but no. I just needed to get it all out of my system." IF/n took a sip of her hot coffee, smiling up at Y/n. "Cocoa flavored coffee? What are we, fifteen?" She quietly joked, getting a giggle and a wide grin with a wink out of Y/n. Y/n sat down next to IF/n and slumped.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought... must be all the experiments I tried with my magic." Y/n's hands trembled as she grabbed the cup of hot coffee, putting it down she grabbed a straw and started drinking it through a straw. IF/n rolled her eyes at Y/n's immaturity, but after a few seconds she also took a straw, Y/n's eyes shining in amusement.

* * *

Thor left to Asgard, this time he took Loki with him and the precious peaceful moments in Y/n's tiring, dark days were gone. Y/n and IF/n both buried themselves in training, intent on fighting, on not being a liability, because when the time comes, no one will be there to protect them.

Before Thor left he has mentioned warning the worlds, to prepare for war and to protect the treasure all across the universe. Assuring Y/n that the people of Asgard should be able to help Loki, he set off to his home. And the sister have never felt so alone, both of them finding comfort in each other's presence, because the time to war is soon to come. Y/n knew it was coming, the time where there will only be war, pain, suffering and death. But she knew that nothing could ever prepare her enough for the horrors of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have a lil sister scene aaaand the plot is building up!! Sorry for the short chap... This is kinda the fluff before the angst. Hope you enjoy and thank you everyone for reading this story!


End file.
